spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Esa
' Esa (full name Ellisa) is the youngest daughter of Aphrodite and Ares and the only mermaid goddess outside King Neptune's family.' Bio Esa has a mermaid tail because she was cursed with it. When her mother was pregnant with her, she picked a radiant crystal flower. It angered Gaia, the mother of nature, for it belonged to her. She cursed Aphrodite's unborn child, and when she was born, the curse was that she was born as a mermaid! Ashamed by her appearance, Ares decided to abandon her. But Aphrodite said that it was her fault that their baby looked like this, so he should abandon her as well. Having a change of heart, Ares decided to keep Esa somewhere safe in the ocean. He hid her in the Rocky Caverns near Atlantis once she was old enough. There, her mother would come every day to see her. She made in a clearing near the cave Esa sleeps in a beautiful garden with scallops and beautiful flowering plants. Yet, Esa always felt miserable because of her father's neglecting attitude towards her. When she met Triton, who heard her singing, she fell in love, but was afraid to express her feelings for him, which is the same way he felt for her. When trying to hang out with him by doing a 'get-to-know-each-other' date (GTKEOD) planned by SpongeBob, things get out of control until Mindy fixes it. In the end, Triton confesses that he loves her, and Esa says the same thing at the same time as he did. Realizing they were meant for each other, they went to see the sunset. Before leaving, Triton zaps SpongeBob for being wrong about girls. Esa is voiced by Mandy Moore. Appearances Triton and the Siren Squirrel vs. Mermaid SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess Bad Flower Power Esa's Song SpongePatWard (cameo) Triton 'n Love Looks Esa has long, flowing brown hair, green skin, a turquoise tail, and wears an aqua blue top. She also wears a necklace with a petal from the crystal flower her mother picked. She wears two golden clasps on her right arm. On her left arm, she wears a pearl bracelet. Personality She has a sweet spirit, but can be a little mean sometimes, especially ''if someone messes with her or her friends. She's pretty much a mixture of Queen Amphitrite and Mindy. She also gets very, very mad if someone tells why she's a mermaid, so don't expect her spirit to be all peaches and cream! Trivia *Esa is a mermaid/cartoon version of Esa6426, and is named after her. *She is 2,996 years old, four years younger than Triton. *She has pet scallops, and she hates it when somebody messes with them. *She has six siblings, all with legs. They are: #Anteros #Deimos #Eros #Himeros #Phobos #Harmonia *She is immortal, which means she can't die (unless her powers are taken away, which makes her mortal). *Esa might become Triton's wife. *She gets mad at anyone who would mess with her or her friends, and, if she's forced to, she would zap them. *Apollo is one of her love interests, but Esa is always there for Triton because, as her mother (a.k.a. the goddess of love) always says, ''"Love is a permanent power. You can't change it, but you can use it wisely." *Esa is sometimes sarcastic, especially around people who annoy her. Quotes *My name's Ellisa, but my friends call me Esa. Well, they would if I did have any friends. (Triton and the Siren) *Oh, why you little!... (zaps Squidward) (Triton and the Siren) *Apollo, I'm gonna explain to you in a very delicate and sensitive way why I can't be your girl. (clears throat and goes up to Apollo's ear) (yells loudly) I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU IDIOT!!! (causes Apollo to crash into a rock nearby) (in a sweet voice) So, sorry! (Triton 'n Love) *(angrily) How many times do I have to tell you!? IT'S ESA!!! (Squirrel Rivalry) Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Greens Category:Fan-made Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Sea greens Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Spongebob Category:Fanon Category:FanFiction Category:Fanfiction Spongebob Category:Greens Category:Light purple but green (debut)s Category:Good peoples